ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider (2022 Film)
Kamen Rider will be the name of an American action film based on the popular Japanese TV series. And it will be distributed by Paramount Pictures, with co-production with Toei Company Ltd. It will open June 30, 2017. This marks as the first entry to the Toei Cinematic Universe. *There won't be Japanese characters played by Japanese actors. Instead, how about American actors playing American characters. This Kamen Rider movie would be appropiate for the American audience. PLOT: During World War 2, Hitler forms an alliance with an evil demon to invent special nanobots as well as a special tissue that can allow humans to fuse with any animal or plant chosen. In present day, the evil demon becomes the Great Leader and forms Shocker. Shocker is a mysterious terrorist organization, who attempts world domination by kidnapping innocent human victims, and turning them into grotesque, mindless robot monsters. They also kidnap college student Lucas Preston, who used the same engineering to modify him into the organization's strongest soldier. But luckily, he escapes without being brainwashed, and starts experimenting on his given cybernetics to become Kamen Rider and battle Shocker's minions. However, to avoid disaster and harm to those close to him, Lucas keeps his cyborg life from his friends as a secret.While that, there is also one subplot where Lucas is still searching for his father, who may have ties with Shocker! CHARACTERS: Lucas Preston(played by Michael Cera)-the main protanogist of the film. After being cybernetically enhanced by Shocker, he becomes Kamen Rider and tries to bring down the evil organization from world domination and replacing humans with androids. Chloe Hughes(played by Vanessa Hudgens)-Lucas' love interest, and a fashion freak. Geoff Sydney(played by Jeff Goldblum)-Lucas' mentor. Virgil Wendell(played by Zac Efron)-Lucas' childhood friend. Sid "Snake Oil" Verdan(played by Craig Owens)-a street punk who got arrested for his crimes, then abducted by Shocker who was impressed with his evil. He was reconstructed into Scorpion Man. Before the final battle, Kamen Rider defeats him, and Sid gasps his last words before dying. Ambassador Hell(played by Vince Vaughn)-the main anatonogist of the film, and second-in-command of Shocker. He is armed with a whip. He is revealed to be Damon, Lucas' long-lost father. He becomes Garagaranda, a rattlesnake monster. When Lucas beats him with Rider Lightning Kick, in an effort to save Chloe, Ambassador Hell gives Lucas life lessons as his final words, then dies in his arms. When he died, the Great Leader of Shocker destroys the base, and retreats for his final battle in the sequel. SHOCKER MEMBERS AND KAJIN: The Great Leader of Shocker '''(voiced by Ken Watanabe)-a mysterious leader of Shocker who speaks through a beacon. He has formed an alliance with the Nazis to create a new kind of cybernetics to create a kajin army. He is not the main antagonist until the sequel. '''Garagaranda (voiced by Tom Kenny)-Ambassador Hell's rattlesnake kajin form. He is armed with a whip arm. Spider Man (voiced by Eric Bauza)-a spider kajin, the same one responsible for kidnapping Lucas. Bat Man (voiced by Eric Bauza)-a vampire bat kajin. Scorpion Man (voiced by Craig Owens)-Sid's scorpion kajin form. He is armed with a scorpion-tail ponytail. Shocker Soldiers (voiced by Frank Welker)-Shocker's foot soldiers who wore skeleton-like uniforms and gear. They wield laser swords and guns, and they usually shout "Yee!" They melt when they are defeated. kamen rider (voice by anthony rogers) SOUNDTRACK: The One by Backstreet Boys. Tearin Up My Heart by Nsync Living On A Prayer by Bob Jovi Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars The Final Countdown by Europe Hold Me by Menudo (You got it) The Right Stuff by New Kids on the block All I Can Do by Jump 5 It Happens Every time by Dream Street Point Of No Return by Expose BURGER KING PROMOTIONS: 4 toys based on the film will be in Kids' Meals. The toys are below: *Kamen Rider(comes with removeable helmet, removeable coat, and removeable gloves and boots) *Kamen Rider and Cyclone(has pull-back action) *Shocker Soldier(has a light-up sword) *Garagaranda(has a stretchy whip-like arm) SEQUEL: A sequel for the movie has been announced for 2019/2020. It will mark the appearance of Kamen Rider Nigo, Geldam (even Gel-Shocker), and the Shocker Riders. Category:Movies Category:Tokusatsu Category:Feature film Category:Action Category:Science fiction Category:Toei Category:To-Be Blockbusters Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Kamen Rider Category:Films Category:2017